Gas generating mixtures of the aforementioned type, also known as gas generator sets, are characterized in that during combustion they allow a high gas output (&gt;14 mole/kg). They are used for inflatable retaining (airbag) and rescue systems, fire extinguishing equipment and for insensitive solid fuels for rocket and tubular weapon drives. Particularly in the civil sector it is also necessary to have thermomechanical insensitivity and non-toxicity on the part of the starting mixtures, as well as a lack of toxicity in the resulting gases. Many systems in use do not or only very inadequately fulfil these requirements.
In airbag systems initially gas generating mixtures based on sodium azide were used and tested, but due to toxicity and the resulting solid particles has proved to be problematical. Similar problems have arisen with so-called hybrid gas generators, where use is made of nitramines or perchlorates.
Considerable efforts have been made to in particular provide non-toxic starting compounds. These more particularly include high nitrogen and low carbon fuels, such as TAGN, NIGU and NTO. Particularly good results have been obtained with diguanidium-5,5'-azotetrazolate (GZT) (DE 41 08 225). Both the starting mixture and also the resulting gases are largely non-toxic and mainly consist of nitrogen. However, it is disadvantageous that NO.sub.x is unavoidably formed and the burning behaviour is not always satisfactory. Numerous reaction mixtures have such a high combustion temperature that when used in airbag systems the thermally sensitive bag materials are damaged.
The problem of the invention is consequently to propose a gas generating mixture, which, like the combustion products thereof, is non-toxic and in particular has a low CO and NO.sub.x toxic gas content and which at low combustion temperatures has a high burning speed.